A number of mathematical frameworks for neural networks, such as the Parallel Distributed Processing model of Rumelhart 86 and the Hopfield network of Hopfield 82 and Hopfield 84, require a network of fully connected neural processing elements. Multiple, if not all, neurons have the same operational specifications. In the Hopfield model all neurons are specified with the same operation, while in multilayer networks the specifications may vary by layer. The computational tasks for neural networks have been developed by the cited earlier references. However, we have now come to appreciate that the four basic neural emulation operations, learning, and neurocomputer system level requirements imply a set of requirements that can be the basis for a new architecture not found in the art.